


Captain Marvelous

by borrowedphrases



Series: Multi-Ship Meme [8]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Multi-Ship Meme, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basco - Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multi-Ship Meme.
> 
> [tatsuyahimur0](http://tatsuyahimur0.tumblr.com/)'s requested character was Captain Marvelous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

Maybe returning to the Galleon was a mistake, every inch of the ship echoes a memory back at him.

Marvelous sets the chest back down on its pedestal, moving to sit in the Captain's chair.

When he closes his eyes he can hear Basco's voice. Taunting him, teasing him. Whispering sweetly to him.

He can't reconcile the Basco he loved with the Basco that betrayed him. Can't think of them as one in the same.

So he keeps his eyes closed, and replays the old memories, treasuring their sweetness one last time.

Tomorrow he'll harden his resolve, tonight he mourns.


	2. Joe - Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

Marvelous dips the cloth in the basin of water, ringing it out slightly.

"Let me see," Marvelous lifts the long hair, inspecting the burn on the soldier's neck. "Not too bad, shouldn't even scar."

"Thank you." The voice is so soft Marvelous isn't sure he really heard it until the soldier turns his head.

Marvelous is caught staring at those eyes for a moment.

"No problem." Marvelous starts to gently clean the wound. "So what's your name?"

"Imperial Special Offi- Joe. Gibken."

"Good to have you aboard, Joe."

Marvelous thinks Joe's smile is just about as nice as his eyes.


	3. Luka - Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

Marvelous' eyes fly open. His arm is already above his head, grasping at a wrist.

The arm struggles, but Marvelous pries the dagger from its hand.

"Just let me go, okay?" There's a slight waver to Luka's voice; Marvelous doesn't like it.

He pulls her down onto the bed beside him. "You're part of my crew."

"I just tried to kill you."

Marvelous places the dagger back into her palm, then guides it until the tip is pressed to the front of his shirt. "Try harder."

She wavers. "You trust me that much?"

He lets go of her hand. "More."


	4. Don - Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

"You'll have full control over the galley and the storerooms," Marvelous guides a wide-eyed Don through a tour of the ship. Don nods along, hugging his little bag to his chest.

Marvelous pulls a large door open, motioning for Don to step inside first. His eyes go even wider, this time in amazement rather than fear.

"I had Joe bring the rest of your things up while I was showing you around." Marvelous crosses his arms, smirking. "I hope this lab will be big enough?"

Marvelous suddenly has a face full of curls, and thin arms wrapped tightly around him.


	5. Ahim - Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon

"Like _this_." Ahim extends a hand, palm up, and half turns her body before executing a bow and a bit of delicate footwork.

Marvelous clumsily imitates.

"That should do. Now," She guides one hand to her waist, the other she takes in her own. She's about to lead him through the dance when he takes over, clumsiness gone.

She's laughing when they're done, breathless, and she gives him a good smack to his chest. "You should have just told me you knew Famille style waltz."

Marvelous laughs with her, hand still gripping her waist. "It was more fun this way."


	6. Gai - Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Canon

Marvelous drops his coat over Gai. He stumbles a bit, not used to the weight, then blinks at Marvelous.

"It's cold out here." Is the only explanation Marvelous gives. He moves to lean on the railing beside Gai, enjoying the view of the solar system from the protected crow's nest.

He doesn't comment on the tears shining on Gai's face.

"She's really pretty." When Gai looks confused, Marvelous points toward Earth, growing smaller as they move closer to deep space.

Gai pulls Marvelous' coat tightly around himself, bows his head, and nods.

Marvelous grips his shoulder. "You'll see her again."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave out any of them, so this one gets six instead of five.


End file.
